Lessons
by Doccubus
Summary: Takes place at the end of Bio-Broly movie. 18 gets jealous when Krillin blushes at the woman doctor whom he saved from Broly's ferocious attack. Now she decides to teach Krillin a lesson he will never forget.


**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

**Lessons**

"Hold on tight cuz if you fall you will die," Krillin said to the female doctor as they prepared to exit the lab that was being destroyed by bio-matter that was overflowing thanks to the return of Broly. Trunks and Goten had already flown out of the hole holding two scientists each. The only female doctor in the whole lab was clinging on to Krillin's neck tightly and breathing into his ear. Krillin giggled like a child and turned profusely red.

That's when he received a hard shove from behind forcing him to concentrate on flying, "Move!" 18 shouted interlocking her arms, jealousy flaring in her icy blue eyes.

"Hey! No pushing!" Krillin shouted back keeping his altitude as the female doctor shook violently in fear. 18 simply growled and grabbed the last two scientists remaining. She flew out of the building as it melted to the ground.

"HEEEEY! SOMEBODY HEEELP MEEE!" Hercule Satan screamed from below running away from the purple excess as it approached him. He plunged off a cliff into the ocean and started swiming. Goten's excellent observation skills deducted that water was the antidote to the poisonous menace. They dropped off their people at a nearby island and Krillin, Goten, and Trunks flew off together. Krillin turned to give 18 a come hither look, but 18 simply rolled her eyes. Krillin shook his head and followed the young saiyins. Trunks and Goten jumped into SSJ and positioned themselves for an attack. Krillin followed suit, at the same time they all relased a huge Kameamea wave into the water. The water devoured the poison infested building and all the excess had disappeared.

Suddenly Bio-Broly emerged from the water, he was giant and covered in purple goo. "Oh no, what do we do!" Goten said.

"We could run!" Trunks suggested trembling in fear.

"Sounds good to me!" Krillin agreed. They all scream when Bio-Broly positioned his hand to fire a ki blast, but he frozen solid by a huge layer of stone that concealed his body. "Woo," Krillin sighed in relief, "That was a close one."

"Hah!" Goten and Trunks yelled destroying Broly into ash. 18 flew by their side now, she avoided eye contact with her husband who was still startled by the ki blasts that just flew near his head.

"HEY!" Mr. Satan yelled out, "get me out of here."

"For another 20 million zeni, that brings your bill to 100 million zeni," 18 said smartly.

Mr. Satan whimpered and cowered into the water and the boys just laughed, "maybe it would have been better if you had died!" Trunks said laughing.

After this the boys helped the villagers get to new cities and 18 and Krillin went with Mr. Satan to collect the money he owed. Videl and Gohan were there so they were quite shocked to hear the story. "Come on Videl," Gohan said, "let's go meet up with the boys and see if they're ok."

"Here's your money," Mr. Satan said handing 18 the check, "now please go." 18 smirked and flew off completely ignoring Krillin. Krillin sighed and flew off after her. "I would not like to be in that guy's shoes right now."

"Where did you leave Marron?" 18 asked rudely.

"At Bulma's," Krillin said, "she's gonna spend the night over there since Goten is also sleeping over there."

"Why didn't you leave her with Roshi and Oolong?" 18 said harshly.

Krillin gulped fully aware that his wife is capable of ripping him apart. "Because they went to the 'girls gone wild' spring break vacation in Florida."

"They would," 18 growled as she landed on the beach of the Kame House.

Krillin sighed and followed into the house. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Why were you blushing when that doctor was clinging onto you?" 18 said jealously.

"Well…oh…um…er…"

"Is she more woman than I am?"

"Wha…no! No way!" Krillin defended, "I love you!"

"In that case I have to teach you a lesson, so you never even think about blushing for any other woman but me," 18 said approaching Krillin slowly.

Krillin blushed a deep shade of red and took a step back. "18, um…wait!"

"That's what I like to see," 18 purred grabbing Krillin by the collar and flinging him to the other side of the room. Before Krillin could even recover, 18 transported up behind him grabbed him in a choke hold. She dragged him up the stairs ignoring his protests. She slammed him onto the bed almost breaking it from the impact. "oof" Krillin let out as he landed.

18 opened a drawer and took out a small box. "What is that?" Krillin said.

18 slapped him on the chest making him cry out, and said, "shut the fuck up! You talk when I tell you to talk." 18 opened the box and pulled out four metal bracelets. She grabbed one of Krillin's arms and put one of the bracelets around it. She closed the bracelet around the bed post trapping Krillin in place. She smirked at his puzzled reaction and proceeded to do the same with his other hand and his legs.

"These restraints are the ones Dr. Gero used on my brother and I. If we couldn't get out, imagine what you can do," 18 said. 18 grabbed Krillin's shirt and ripped it off his body. "I've been waiting for you to fuck up so I could do this." Krillin gulped and started breathing rapidly. 18 took off her shirt and unhooked her bra with ease. Krillin's erection was now visible through his beige jeans.

18 smirked and straddled him. She kissed him passionately on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Krillin was obviously trying to touch her, so he started tugging at the restraints in vain. 18 smirked and led her tongue down his throat and chest stopping at his nipples to suckle them. Krillin was now groaning underneath her. He yelped out loud when 18 bit his nipple roughly. "Oh God!" Krillin said squirming beneath her.

"I'm the only woman who could do that to you," 18 said, "so I better not see you blushing for any other woman, ever again."

"Why…does….blushing….matter….so much…I wasn't….gonna…act on it" Krillin said as 18 started unzipping his pants.

"I gave you a chance because I thought you looked cute when you blushed," 18 said, "and now look at us! No other woman will get that privilege."

"I didn't know it meant that much," Krillin said, "I won't do it agaAAAIN!" he shouted as 18 enveloped his manhood into her mouth. 18 scratched his balls with her long nails as her head bobbed up and down his length. Krillin was lost in a fit of cries and thrusts. "Oh 18, please release me! I need to touch you!" he screamed exasperated.

"No, you're mine!" she said standing up and pulling off her pants and panties. Krillin looked ready to explode at the sight of her flower. She was desperate now, her wetness was dripping from her. She grabbed Krillin's erect manhood and stuffed it inside of her. Krillin's manhood, like the rest of his body, was not very tall, but it was extremely thick which created a pleasure for 18 that he couldn't even begin to imagine.

18 let out a loud moan as his cock stretched out her tightness. Krillin, on the other hand, bit his lip trying to contain himself. 18 started pumping up and down on him as the pleasure spread all over her body. The first time they had done it, it hurt like hell. She was glad that she was adjusted enough to skip the pain and go directly to the pleasure. She thrust down on him faster and faster moaning each time her butt cheeks bounced off his firm thighs.

Krillin was moaning aloud now tugging at the restraints and trying to control himself. 18's back arched and her body started shaking. "You can cum Krillin," she breathed out as the spasms overtook her. Krillin groaned loudly and released his seed inside of her. 18 collapsed on top of him and started panting.

"Fuck," Krillin said, "that was amazing."

18 smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I hope you learned your lesson."


End file.
